More than just a companion
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: When out in a desert Cragmius finds that his companion has repressed feelings for him


A young Lizard man barbarian by the name of Cragmius was traveling along side his Dragon companion named Trevios through the desert. Night fell before the land. The sands that were once a luminous yellow during the day now gleamed an oceanic type blue. Cragmius stopped walking, and Trevios stopped right besides him.

"Okay boy, we'll stop here for the night."

The large dragon sat down on is hind legs. Cragmius unloaded his gear and unbuckled Trevois' saddle. Trevios laid on his side and watched Cragmius set up a fire. He got some sparks from the flint and the fire rose. A small ring of light emanated from the fire turning a small radius of the blue sands back to a dim yellow. Cragmius walked back over to Trevios and sat down in front of his belly. He took off the greaves he wore and rubbed his aching feet.

"Man, my feet are killing me. How you feel Trevios?"

Trevios looked down at his paws and noticed they were a bit sore. Cragmius massaged his feet for a few minutes. Trevios watched him do so in hopes that he could get the same treatment. When Cragmius finished with his feet, he  
realized that Trevios never answered him and looked to him. He smiled. Trevios looked down at his paw and clenched it into a fist then unclenched.

"Want me to massage those for ya buddy?"

Trevios' attention turned to Cragmius. He nodded then extended his fore paw to him. Cragmius chuckled and began to massage his sore paw.

Most animal companions were often bears, tigers, wolves or any other strong quadruped land animal. Sometimes a person would choose an avian creature like for say an eagle, hawk, or crow. Rarely would you see dragon companions though, dragons were mainly used as mounts. As for care, many would tend to basic needs of a creature food, water, exercise and the likes of those natures, but Cragmius saw things differently. He valued a companion as family. That person you could depend on to have your back in anytime of need, that person that'd risk their lives to protect you and you'd do the same. The things he'd do for Trevios are the exact same favors he'd commit for anyone else he trusted. Cragmius was the type of person to tend to all the needs of his loved ones, and his companion was definitely considered a loved one. Cragmius finished relaxing Trevios' two forepaws.

"Want me to get your hindpaws Trevios?"

The large dragon blushed. Trevios had very sensitive pads on his hind paws. If touched in the right place, Trevios would be sexually stimulated faster than from masturbation. His toes curled at the thought. Cragmius got up and strided over to the dragon's large feet. He scouted one of the massive paws.

"Hmm."

Cragmius gently and slowly caressed his pads. Trevios shuddered at the feeling. His hands searched for somewhere to begin, it was a bit difficult finding problematic areas on someone else's foot. The lizard man found an area to work with and started to work his magic. Trevios growled lowly in consent.

"Hehe, I bett you've been wanting this for a while."

Cragmius pressed down on his center pad and caused Trevios to curl his toes.

"It's okay, I'll make that feel better."

He uncurled the dragon's toes again and gently worked his center pad. Trevios blushed again as his phallus inched out of its slit and slowly erected. Oblivious to Trevios, Cragmius set down the paw he just finished with and took hold of his other massive hind paw. He slowly applied pressure to all areas across his paw then came to his center pad. His barbed phallus erected to full length, sporting a good 21 inches for measure. Another low growl escaped Trevios' maw. This time Cragmius detected hints of lust within the growl.

"Trevios?"

He released Trevios' hind paw and noticed his huge member, throbbing and leaking pre.

"Getting a little excited there, aren't we?"

Trevios gazed at Cragmius with a certain look on his face. Cragmius peered into Trevios' eyes, which were a deep oak, marbled in shiny bronze yellow, slight touches of green. Cragmius stepped closer to his face.

"Trevios, I've never noticed how magnificent your eyes are."

His eyes never strayed off Cragmius. Cragmius held out his scaled hands, Trevios rested his large head in his palms but continued to stare at Cragmius. Like any dragon, his pupils were slits that seemed to blend with the overall look of the eye.

"Trevios... You're very... Handsome."

Trevios' eyes locked onto Cragmius'. Cragmius became enticed by the dragon's eyes. He marveled at the true beauty that reveled in his eyes. It was almost as if Cragmius was put under a spell by the hypnotic colours of Trevios' eyes. Trevios blushed again and released a low growl with a lusty overtone. Cragmius stroked down the side of Trevios' face with one hand. The lizard man noticed Trevios' blush.

"What is it boy? Is something wrong?"

Trevios gestured with his eyes to his maw. Cragmius looked lower to his mouth. The dragon's upper lip quivered.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Trevios tried to mouth what he wanted. Cragmius lifted his head to meet his own.

"What is it you're trying to tell me boy?"

Trevios licked Cragmius' face.

"Hehe."

Cragmius smiled and patted the top of Trevios' head.

"Good boy."

Trevios nuzzled Cragmius. Cragmius hugged his head.

"Is that what you wanted."

Trevios grunted gently.

"No. Then what is it that you want?"

Trevios licked Cragmius' mouth.

"I see. This? Is this, what you wanted?"

Cragmius pressed his mouth to Trevios'. The lizard's tongue rested on the dragon's as the two connected. Trevios and Cragmius' saliva combined within their mouths. Their eyes never strayed from the other's. The two broke apart.

"That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Trevios nodded.

"Yes."

Cragmius was taken aback by this.

"Tre-trevios, you could speak?"

He nodded again.

"How?"

"It's, a hidden ability. When the bond between master and mount is fulfilled the two are as one entity. I now can speak any tongue that can, and the same for you."

Cragmius cradled his head in his arms.

"I understand."

Trevios purred.

"Trevios..."

"Yes Cragmius?"

"I need to know something."

"What's that?"

"Do you love me?"

Trevios looked him square in his eyes.

"Of course. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Trevios."

They kissed again. Trevios laid on his back and pulled Cragmius on top of him.

"Cragmius,"

"Yes Trevios?"

"There's something else that I want."

"Tell me."

Trevios blushed again.

"I don't exactly know how to tell you."

He nervously tapped his claws together and couldn't find it in himself to make eye contact with Cragmius.

"What is it?"

"Umm..."

His dragon meat lengthened again.

"I... Want... T-to..."

"Uh-huh."

Trevios' erection poked Cragmius in his tail.

"Hm?"

He looked back to see what it was.

"Oh. Please don't be mad."

"Trevios you silly dragon you. I'm not mad. I'll help you take care of that."

The lizard man turned around and took in Trevios' cock in his maw.

"Th-thank y-you Crag-muis."

The dragon immediately commenced stripping the barbarian of his clothing.

_-Trevios began speaking in a draconic tongue-_

**"Mmm, that's right. I wanna see you with it all off."**

Cragmius didn't catch what Trevios was saying, he was too focused on tending to the dragon's crotch.

**"Ahhh, yes! Just like that! Keep going!" **

Cragmius bobbed his head up and down on the dragon dick. Trevios squirmed underneath him. He finished stripping Cragmius of all his attire. Trevios gripped his hips and licked his tail hole.

**"Mmm. Nice and musky... The way I like it.."**

Cragmius gazed back at Trevios when he picked up the last thing that he said.

_-Speaking back in common-_

"Cragmius. I want to be inside you..."

"Sure buddy."

Cragmius got up off of Trevios and laid against a boulder. Trevios assumed mounting position. Cragmius prepared himself for what would happen next. The dragon licked his chest up his face. The barbarian gave the nod of approval. Trevios pushed his length into Cragmius' tail hole. Cragmius moaned out as his hole stretched.

_-Speaking back in Draconic-_

**"Ahhh! So tight. I'm gonna fuck you silly."** Cragmius chuckled to himself listening to Trevios.

_-In the same Draconic tongue-_

**"Do you always talk this dirty Trevios?"**

The dragon was shocked.

**"I forgot you could understand me."**

**"I like this side of you, and I wanna see more."**

Trevios licked the top of Cragmius' head and plowed him harder. The lizard man was rocked back and forth against the boulder as the dragon rode him. Cragmius grabbed hold of his length and pumped.

"I'm getting closer Cragmius! I can feel it coming."

Trevios spurted a copious amount of pre within his rectum. His pre leaked around his cock and oozed out of Cragmius' tail hole. Tevios hilted Cragmius and proceeded thrusting deeper into him. As he continued, Trevios grunted with each thrust. The lizard man braced himself more. Within minutes the grunts sounded in frustration and tears began to roll down the dragon's face. Cragmius stroked the side of Trevios' face and kissed him again.

_-Speaking back in __common_-

"It's okay Trevios. You don't have to fight it."

"Trevios opened his cringed shut eyes and looked at Cragmius."

"Cragmius... I don't want to hurt you."

"But, it's your natural mating instinct. You don't have to be afraid of hurting me. I'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, and besides, I have damage reduction feats. So go ahead."

Trevios kissed Cragmius.

"Okay then."

Trevios began to thrust harder and faster into the Barbarian lizard man.

"Oh Trevios, good boy, very good boy."

In a matter of minutes, each thrust delivered by the larger dragon both hit Cragmius' prostate and hilted him. Trevios lost himself in his lustruous rampage.

His voice deepened and he spoke again in a draconic tongue.

**"Cragmius, I love you. And in this act we shall be together. As mates."**

Mimicking Trevios' tone, Cragmius spoke.

**"Take me Trevios and mark me yours."**

Trevios wildly pounded away, until his base kissed Cragmius' pucker, and fist sized orbs slapped against the lizard man's much smaller balls. Cragmius lifted his legs and wrapped them around Trevios' hips. The two moaned, groaned and shouted in ecstasy as their orgasmic high reached their climax. Cragmius was the first to free his load as the lizard man's seed coated their bellies and chins. And as Cragmius came his anus tightened around the dragon's cock, causing Trevios to blast his cream deep within the lizard man. The two stayed connected and stared into each others eyes.

_-Speaking back in __common_-

"Cragmius..."

"Trevios..."

The two kissed again, their passion ever so strong. Lust raging within them and love, stronger than any beast they've fought before.

"And now..."

Trevios leaned down to Cragmius' neck and licked a spot of his choosing. He then opened his mouth and bit down with his sharp teeth drawing blood. Cragmius moaned out as he bit down and felt the blood dripping down his chest.

"Did you have to draw blood?"

"Sorry. I'll clean that up."

Trevios lapped up the blood with his large tongue and once the wound stopped bleeding, Cragmius found an area to mark Trevios. He gingerly licked the area then bit down very hard knowing that it would take more force for him to leave a mark, especially since Trevios had thicker scales to get through. It took a few minutes of tenderizing but once Cragmius gave Trevios a mark, he laid back and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"How long have you been wanting to do that for?"

Trevios blushed.

"Ever since we first left on this expedition..."

"Aww, my sweet dragon."

Cragmius kissed him.

"What time is it anyways?"

Cragmius looked above and the moon was a three quarter ways through the sky.

"It's pretty early, we should probably turn in."

"Okay."

Trevios pulled out of Cragmius, spilling much of the seed that was pumped so deep inside of him. Cragmius got off of the boulder and walked near the campfire. Trevios followed him and sat down behind him getting ready for sleep.

"Hey Cragmi~"

"So is that what you're gonna call me now?"

"If you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am."

"Can we do that again soon?"

"Oh, we'll be doing that a lot more, Trev~"

"Great."

Cragmius positioned himself right next to Trevios.

"Aren't you going to put your armor back on?"

"Well I need to be ready for tomorrow."

"Oh~ I like where this is headed."

"Good night Cragmius."

"Good night Trevios."

"I love you."

"I know you do. Because I love you too."


End file.
